Obsessed
by bellac611
Summary: THIS STORY IS NOW BEING CONTINUED BY: TVDTWILIGHT101. Edward is a vampire who has been stalking bella for 3 months. He kidnaps her and says he loves her. Does she feel the same? could she love him back? Darkward into Sweetward
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so this is my first fanfiction so bare with me :) so i need lots of reviews telling me what you think and if you have any ideas**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything, just the plot. I dont own twilight unfortunatly :(**

* * *

**BPOV**

"stupid school." I groaned as I slapped off my alarm clock. I really didn't mind school (with the exception of gym 7th period) I just simply wasn't a 'wake up at 6 a.m.' person.

I rolled my eyes and rushed to the bathroom, grabbing my pile of school clothes that I had set out last night.

My shower didn't seem to last as long as I had hoped. The warm water felt great against my skin. For some reason, I had been waking up freezing. Like my 5 blankets and comforter weren't enough?

I pulled on my blue, long-sleeved blouse and favorite Faded Glory jeans. I brushed my hair and teeth and ran downstairs to my truck.

It roared to life then I sped off to school.

**EPOV**

I stroked Bella's beautiful brown hair (as I have been doing for the past 3 months). I glanced at the clock that sat on her bedside table. 5:55 a.m. Bella would be awake in 5 minutes. I sighed and kissed her forehead softly.

Once again I jumped out the window and was immediately in my silver Volvo.

_Beep Beep Beep_

I heard a groan and couldn't help but smile.

I could hear her feet rush across the floor, stumbling a little as she went, but never falling. Wow that was cute! I watched her exit the house and get into her truck. I rolled my eyes when she drove right past me and didn't even notice my presence. My angel was so unobservant. I have been following her everywhere she went. I was even there at her 18th birthday party last month. I sent her flowers and a card that I had left unsigned. Even then, as I stared at her from across the room, she didn't even notice me. But I would make her notice. I knew she loved me. She may not exactly know it herself yet, but she will. I will make sure she knows.

I love her. My angel. My love. My Bella. No one can take her from me. She's mine! I would do anything and everything for her. I needed her as much as she needed me. I cant help myself by how drawn I am to her. Her soft, smooth pale skin, her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, her free flowing natural hair...her floral, sweet scent.

I just wanted to kiss her. Touch her.

An idea was forming in my head. I cant stay away from her anymore. I had to have her. Now. We would go somewhere. No one would ever find us. She would be safe. Mine. Forever. My Bella.

* * *

**A/N: okay i know its short but this is just me introducing them. I will try to make chapters longer. I will do my best to update. **

**Is this worth continueing? Let me know what you think!**

**The more reviews, the faster i update :)**

**no flaming please. if you have any ideas or anything that i need to do better please let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: two chapters in one day? you deserve it! thanks for all the reviews. I am trying to make a darkward because some people like that. suggestions?**

**here is the kidnap. Possesive and controling edward. ;)**

**reviews are welcome!**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight, just the plot.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hey Bells." I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. I turned to see Jacob smiling at me. I returned the smile.

"Hey." I said as he threw his arm around my shoulder. Jake had so much confidence. I don't know where he got it from. I told him countless times that we were 'just friends'. He looked a little hurt at first but he just shrugged it off and continued with his flirting. I rolled my eyes.

"Long day, huh?" he attempted to make small talk with me as we walked down the school hallway. "mmm" I agreed. I acted like I was pulling my bag over my shoulder. I smiled to myself when he finally removed his arm.

The hall was begging to clear up. "Guess we better get to class." I sighed. "I cant be late again to gym." I frowned. I dreaded gym, thanks to my lack of hand-eye-coordination.

"yeah. See ya later Bells." he turned and walked off.

Our class was playing volleyball today. It was just as horrible as I had imagined. Me tripping over my own two feet and causing the other girls in the class to fall over me as well. I did manage to hit the ball once; though it went in the opposite direction way behind me. I just did the girls a favor and stayed in the back out of their way.

The bell finally rang and I ran out the door. Relief washed over me. Glad that was over, until tomorrow it would all start over again. I sighed.

On my way to my truck, I could help but feel self conscious. I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around quickly and found that no one was indeed looking in my direction. _There's no need to be so paranoid, Bella._ I thought. I shook my head and drove home.

Charlie's police cruiser was in the driveway by the time I got there. I walked in to find charlie laying on the couch watching the game. "Hey dad." I greeted him. He started to get up and turned to me. "Hey." he smiled, "How was school?"

"It was cool." I lied. He knew about my athletic skills. He laughed. "Alright then." he turned his attention back to the game.

In the kitchen I cooked a steak and potato and put it in the microwave. When the timer beeped I put it on a plate and set it on the table. "Done." I called as Charlie came into the room. "Smells great Bells." he took a deep breath. "Thanks."

I began to walk out of the room. "Arent you going to eat?" he looked up as he cut into his steak. I shook my head, "no. Im not really hungry. I might warm something up later."

I went upstairs and threw my stuff on the floor next to my bed. I grabbed my favorite book, Pride and Prejudice, and began reading. I was half way through it when Charlie came in my room. He was dressed in uniform.

"Hey, I just got a call from the department. They need me up at the highway. There was an accident. I should be back by midnight." he frowned. I looked at the clock. 10:30 pm. I nodded. He hated accidents worse than any thing. I prayed that it wasn't too serious. With that, he left the room.

I heard the cruiser engine start and pull out the driveway. I sighed again and layed on my bed after shutting my lamp off.

In my dream, it was peaceful. I was with my mom, Renee up in Florida. She lived up there in Jacksonville with her husband, my stepfather, Phil. We were sitting outside on the beach when I suddenly began to feel cold. It was unusual seeming that beaches were warm.

I woke a little and took my hand to see what was so cold on my face. I swept my hand on my cheek and ran into something cold and hard. My eyes flew open and I met the most beautiful golden eyes. I was about to scream when the hand flew over my mouth, blocking it. I tried to pry his hand from me but he was too strong. I struggled even farther.

"shh. Shh. Shh, Bella." a velvet voice shushed me. I clenched my fists to my side and closed my eyes tightly. I could feel my heart try to jump out of my chest.

"Open your eyes, Bella." his voice was soft, yet forceful. I unwillingly opened them and immediately wished I hadn't. I was lost under his gaze. I couldn't remember where I was.

"I'm going to let my hand off of your mouth if you promise not to scream, okay?" his eyes narrowed. I nodded.

He slowly lifted his hand and I gasped in deep breaths. "W-Who are you? What are you doing in here?" I could barely hear myself but apparently he can.

"I will answer those questions later, love, for now we must go." he tried to calm me. Go? What? No im not going anywhere.

He seemed to since my terror and I seen his liquid eyes harden slightly and become darker. "Come." he ordered. I slid away from him, closer to the wall in the corner. _Oh my god._ I thought.

The beautiful Adonis sighed and grabbed my wrist. "Ow! Stop! Let go!" I cried. He ignored me and tugged me along with him to my window. I tried kicking him and punching him but he seemed unaffected. He scooped me up bridal style and jumped from the window. I closed my eyes tightly and told myself to wake up from this nightmare. I could hear the wind blow past me when I realized we were running. Quickly I might add. I could see black dots form and burst in front of my eyes.

"What are you?" I whispered before I lost consciousness once again.

* * *

**so what do you think? like it? love it? hate it? **

**review please. **

**suggestions for new ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews so far. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight or its characters. :(**

**review please!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Gah!" I gasped as I shot up in a bed. I immediately layed back down and shut my eyes. My head hurt so bad. What the hell happened?

It was cold in the room. My room was hardly ever cold. Very slowly this time I opened my eyes and looked around. This wasn't my room. The walls were white and empty. There wasn't even a window. I was on a blue bed that was wide enough to fit two people.

I got up from the bed panicking. Where am I? How did I get here?

All of my memories swarmed back at once. The stone cold hand, that beautiful voice, those amazing golden eyes...

The door swung open and interrupted my thoughts. There stood that god-like creature. He was smiling. "Your finally awake." he took a step towards me. "I was beginning to worry."

I moved far back against the wall as he approached me. His hand was outstretched and he caressed my cheek. I flinched, expecting him to hit me. "Bella." he whispered. His breath smelt amazing. My head began to whirl.

"Bella, love?" he put a finger under my chin and forced me to look up at him. I stared at the ground. "Look at me, love."

I didn't move. I could feel the tears well in my eyes. I bit my lip to hold them back.

"Look at me!" he growled. Frightened, I looked up. His face went from annoyed to pained. "Bella, don't cry. Please." I became stiff as he pulled me into a hug. My face was buried in his shirt. I have to admit his smell was intoxicating. No. Stop it Bella. He kidnapped you. Focus. You need to get out of here.

I shook my head and pushed against his chest. So quickly, before I even knew what was going on, he released me only to grab my wrist. It didn't hurt but I knew that he really could hurt me if he wanted to. "You will _not _push me away again, Bella." he growled. His eyes were darker. I whimpered until he let go of me.

I wondered briefly if he suffered from a bipolar disorder. Split personalities? Maybe. One thing I did know for sure; he was not human.

"Who are you?" I whispered. I expected him to turn around and hit me. He didn't look angry at all. That proved as some evidence to my bipolar theory.

"Edward Cullen." he murmured quietly. Okay. That name was so old fashioned. Creepy.

I decided to push my luck. Maybe he would answer everything. I tried again.  
"Why am I here?" my voiced sounded more confident. I pinched my brows together as he laughed.

"Really Bella?" he chuckled, as if it was completely obvious. "Next question, love." he shook his head, still smiling.

What? That's the most important question to m- wait...love? What the hell? I closed my eyes and shook my head. He wasn't really in love with me, was he? No. He cant. He doesn't even know me. I don't know him. Impossible.

"love?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped. His face was hurt for a second before he composed himself.

"No. And don't you ever raise your voice at me again, Isabella." He was glaring at me. I shuddered.

"You cant keep me here. My dads a cop. He'll find me." I was starting to panic again. My threats seemed pathetic from my voice quivering.

"No one will find you Bella. We are alone. That's the way it should be. No one is going to take you from me. Never." He was stroking my cheek again.

"Please." I cried. "Please let me go."

Edward's hand cuped my chin. I shrieked. "Begging will get you no where Bella. The sooner you admit to loving me, the better off you will be!"

"I dont love you! I hate you! I dont know you and you dont know me so just let me go!" I tried, unsuccessfully, to push him away from me. That only seemed to make him angrier.

His lips pressed against mine forcefully as I squirmed to get out of his grasp. His hand left my chin and placed it on my waist, pulling me closer to him. No matter how hard I kicked and punched he didnt even move. I tried pulling his hair but it also didnt work. I heard him sigh in frustration. His lips left mine for a brief second.

"Bella." he warned me. I couldnt help myself but fight against him. I didnt want this. I want to go home. Tears were pouring from my eyes. I couldnt hold them back any longer.

He finally pulled back and smiled. We were both silent before he turned and left the room. I began sobbing uncontrollably and slid down the wall. This cant be happening. I dont remember how long I was there alone, but eventually I fell asleep because I woke up a little by someone putting me on the bed and whispering in my ear "i love you.".

* * *

**A/N: there it is. review please.**

**is darkward dark enough? how can i make him darker? suggestions? ideas?**

**the more reviews the quicker i update**

**ps: i love checking my email and seeing all of the alerts and favorites this has! *hint hint***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys and your reviews! I love 'em! 2nd chapter today! Thank you all so much.**

**So i have gotten reviews saying he's not dark enough. I tried to make that happen in this chapter. Warning for a small lemon thingy. My first one. lol**

**i also need a beta. now i am just typing and posting. i would like a beta to help me make this better for you. interested? **

**PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions or if you wanna be my beta.**

* * *

**BPOV**

It was extremely quiet. The silence was killing me. I think I had only been in this dreadful room by myself for only a few hours. Edward came in earlier this morning with breakfast. Eggs and bacon. This morning was when I began to see the real Edward.

_FLASHBACK_

I had just woken up. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and looked down. I don't remember changing into pajamas. Where was my shirt and jeans? I realized slowly that Edward must of changed me while I was sleeping. I shuddered at the idea.

I wonder where he got this whole idea from. The guy doesn't even know me. I couldn't get it out of my head that I was supposed to love him. After he kissed me like that last night and kidnapped me. If he thought that I was just going to bow down to him like some sort of god he's surely got another thing coming. I needed to get away. Escape some how. I would have to wait until he let me out of this room. There were no windows.

The door opened, pulling my attention out of my plans. Edward walked in with a tray of food and set it down in front of me. I glared at him. "Eat." he ordered. I grimaced. Like hell I was going to put that in my mouth! It's probably poisoned or something.

"Bella. There is nothing wrong with it. Now eat." his eyes turned darker, but I didn't move. "Go to hell." I muttered.

A sharp pain was on my left cheek. It took me a while to realize he slapped me. Tears formed in my eyes. No doubt my cheek was red with the stinging pain. "Isabella Marie!" he yelled in my face. I jumped back off the bed and ran for the door. The handle was barely within reach when Edward's arm was around my waist, lifting me off the ground. "No! Stop! Please, stop!" I cried.

He threw me on the bed and I struggled to get away from him. "Get off of me!" I screamed as he crawled on me. He grabbed my wrists and held them up above my head. "No." I groaned. Another stinging pain came in my cheek. He hit me again. I looked into his eyes. There was coal black.

I shivered as his cool breath was by my ear. "I have warned you Bella. You must learn from your mistakes." he growled in my ear.

Before I knew it my pajama bottoms were ripped off of me. I couldn't hold back another scream. He slowly pulled down my panties, as if he was trying to tease me. "Stop! Get away from me!" I kicked and thrashed to get out of his hold but he held me tighter. My panties were removed and he through them to his side.

"You _will_ love me." he whispered in my ear again. His hand traveled up my legs, on the inside of my thighs, until he was at my clit. "Please." I cried, completely helpless. Edward inserted a finger and I screamed again in pain. He left it there for a few seconds before adding another. I could feel myself stretching.

He began pumping his fingers in and out of me slowly before picking up speed. The pain was still there but it was dulling. A moan was building up behind my lips and I tried to force it back.

"Bella. Your body knows that it's mine. All you have to do is submit to me." he kissed my lips. I could feel that I was getting wetter.

I hated him for making me feel like this. It wasn't fair.

My stomach tightened suddenly and I screamed as I rode out my orgasm in his hand. I was gasping and crying. I felt so dirty. So violated.

Edward leaned in to kiss me. I didn't move away from him or respond. I basically just shut down. All hope was gone. I was going to die here. I would never see my family again. I would never see Jessica, or Angela, or even Jacob.

I missed Jacob now more than ever. I would rather be with him, trying to flirt with me for hours on end. I would take that than this torture any day. Hell, I would rather be with Lauren.

"I love you." Edward smiled and kissed me again.

"What are you?" I asked. It felt like I kept asking that over and over.

At first he didn't say anything. "Vampire." he sighed.

_FLASHBACK END_

I rubbed my arms together, hoping the friction or something would get this disgusting feeling off of me. I wondered if he would let me shower.

I was afraid to ask. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want him within 300 feet of me. Why didn't he just kill me already. After all, he was a vampire. I mean, isn't he going to drink my blood or something. I shuddered. I decided to bring up my courage and ask him. I couldn't stand to stink.

"Hello?" I called shakily. I knew he could hear me. "E-Edward?"

Out of no where, he was standing in front of me. "yes?" he grinned. I jumped. I hated how he could be so silent. "sorry, love."

I shook my head and took a deep breath to steady myself. "May I take a shower?" I asked warily. I didn't want him to get mad. I thought that even though it would be over a little thing such as a shower. I didn't want to do anything that might set him off.

"Of course." he frowned. "You don't have to ask my permission to use the bathroom, Bella, or to leave this room for that matter."

Wait, did that mean that I could roam free?

I nodded to showed that I understood and got up. I followed him as he silently led me to the bathroom. "I will set out some clothes for you." he said as he shut the door behind me. I sighed and turned on the water. I stepped in and shivered as the warm water came into contact with my cold skin. It felt so good but I knew that I had to be quick before Edward comes in. I didn't want to make him angry again.

I grabbed the shampoo and stared wide-eyed at the familiar label. Strawberry. I had been using this exact same shampoo for as long as I can remember! I felt tears well up again but I wiped them away and shut off the water after I finished shampooing. I guess I should get used to seeing familiar stuff. He has been watching me for so long.

I pulled the curtains back and stared at a pile of clothes by the sink. He was in here! I shuddered again with disgust. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off while mumbling something about "stupid stalking vampire.". The clothes were just my size, of course. They actually didn't look that bad. At least he wasn't making me wear some nasty slutty lingery.

I brushed my hair and teeth before meeting Edward outside. He was leaning back against the wall casually. I kept my face down. "Thanks." I muttered. His eyes narrowed slightly but he smiled. "Your welcome."

I stood there awkwardly for a moment. I could feel his eyes burning into my skin. "Now what?" I sighed.

"What would you like to do?" he wondered. He didn't sound mad at my question. Was he leaving me options?

I shrugged.

"Well, I could show you around your home." he suggested. I winced when he said _your home_. This wasn't my home. My home was back with Charlie in Forks. I didn't tell him that because I knew he would just get angry and hurt me again. I nodded. He smiled and held out his hand, meaning for me to take it.

I hesitantly accepted it and walked with him as he pulled me from room to room. He showed me the dining area, the kitchen, the entertainment area (which had a piano). "Do you play this?" I wondered out loud. _Well duh, Bella. Of course he plays it. Why else would it be here?_ I immediately felt stupid for asking.

"Yes. Perhaps I can play for you sometime. If you'd like." he smiled. I nodded.

He even took me outside to the garden. It was beautiful. I was surrounded by flowers and bird feeders and fountains. It was all so colorful.

I took that moment outside and looked around me. There were woods surrounding the house. It looked dark in there. Eery. The house was also quite big. Who needs such a giant house? Even if he did mean for me to live there, it was still too much. But beautiful all the same.

I didn't like having all this. It wasn't right. I shouldn't be enjoying all of this. I needed to get back home. I looked up at the windows. There was one window that was close enough to a tree branch that I could possibly climb out on.

I stored that into my memory and figured I would go explore the rooms until I found that one. That would be my escape. That's my one chance.

* * *

**A/N: good? bad? **

**dont be expecting 2 chapters a day please. i might need more time lol. **

**so was edward dark enough? i tried. the thing is that he loves bella and doesnt like to hurt her, he just wants to love her and for her to love him back. I am having a difficult time showing that. sorry. i need a beta to help. **

**so next chapter should be bellas escape. **

**Reviews welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: so here is chapter 5. sorry it took so long to update. my internet just got back to working and i had been working on this while waiting. Longest chapter yet :D

**Thanks to my new Beta: Tvdtwilight101 for looking over this chapter and helping me fix my mistakes. I so look forward to working with you in the future! :)**

**See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

**EPOV**

_Edward, we need to talk._ I heard Alice say in her thoughts. She was on her way over with Jasper. I growled. I knew what she was going to say. I heard her come in through the back door and she was standing beside me.

I held Bella closer to me as she jumped. I growled.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Alice and this is Jasper." she smiled warmly.

"Uh, hi." Bella murmured.

_Edward, let go of her. She's frightened. _I heard jasper's voice in my head. I shot him a warning glare but began to feel relaxed. I knew Jasper was messing with me again.

I released her hand but grabbed her small shoulders. "Go to your room. I will be there shortly." I shooed her away. She all but ran upstairs. I turned around to glare at Alice. She was doing the same for me.

"Alice, I-" I started but she interrupted me.

"You have to let her go." She stiffened.

Yeah right. "No. She's mine."

"No she's not. You cant do this to her. Your killing her. Do you really expect her to love you when you keep her prisoner here like this? Its barbaric!"

"You don't understand. I _need_ her." I said through my teeth. Jasper remained quiet in back but I could feel him trying to calm me.

Alice gasped and brought my attention back to her. She stared into space. It was her vision face. Bella was running in the woods. It was dark. I could hear her crying. End of vision.

She was going to run. I growled again and ran upstairs, slamming the door open so hard that the handle left a dent in the wall behind it. My fists were clenched so tightly together that I began trembling as I stared at the open window. My Bella was gone.

**BPOV**

I ran up to the room. Three vampires? This cant be real. Vampires are _not_ real.

I quietly slid the window open and began to crawl out. It was nearly impossible for him not to hear me but I wouldn't let myself think of such things that could cause me to linger any longer.

_Don't look down, Bella, Don't look down._ I chanted in my head as I grabbed the rough tree limb. Taking a deep breath, I swung out. Wow I was heavy. I slowly managed to shimmy down the huge tree and I began to run for dear life. I knew that it wouldn't be long until he would notice.

I couldn't even bring myself to turn around to see if he was following until I heard an angered voice fill the air. "BELLA!"

I gasped and ran faster. What if he hurt me when he caught me? My hope was fading. He was so much faster than me. I shook my head. _No, don't think, just run!_

I watched the ground as I ran, knowing me I would find something to trip over soon. Something would happen for him to have that chance to catch up. I inwardly rolled my eyes at myself. _Of course he could have caught you by now, Bella. He's just messing with you. Getting your hopes up just so he can crush them in a matter of seconds._ I tried to ignore the negative voice in my head. It wasn't that easy. The voice was right. Edward _could_ have caught up. He _could _have dragged me back to that damn room and hurt me again. But only he wasn't. I was guessing suffering was another form of his punishments.

By the time I could finish the thought, I rushed into the dark woods. Edward was no longer calling for me, but I knew he was still looking. Suddenly my self-consciousness was getting to me again. What if he was watching me right now? Staring angerly at me in my pathetic attempt to escape? I shuddered.

My pace was slowing to a walk. If he had not found me by now, my heart beat was a dead give away. My legs burned and my ribs ached. What now? I had no idea where the hell I was. I couldn't see much but tree branches and the outline of rocks. Panic was growing in me and I could feel it. My breathing quickened and I felt a warm liquid on my cheeks. I sank down and put my head of my knees. _Get a hold of yourself, Bella_. The voice commanded. Easier said than done. All the adrenaline and tears were making me drowsy. I don't remember how many minutes passed before I was finally unconscious in my deep slumber.

**EPOV**

My teeth were clenched tight was I followed Bella into the woods. I could feel Jasper and Alice right on my heels, though I paid no attention to them. I could see her now. Slowly coming to a halt as she caught her breath. Her heart beat was loud in my head.

_Wait,_ Alice thought _give her a minute._

I rolled my eyes but waited. I watched my Bella fall to the ground in grief. The pain that flowed through me was unbearable. I was hurting her again. I didn't want to hurt her. I wanted to love her and give her things. I did not wish for her to be afraid of me. My anger just gets out of hand a lot. I'm working on it. Will continue to work on it, if it meant that Bella would still be with me. Jasper would make an excellent therapist.

I stood there, frozen like a statue, for what seemed like forever. I wanted to go over to her and hold her. Just hold on to her and tell her it would be okay. But I couldn't. She was too afraid of me. I did this to her. My Bella. My love.

A soft snore interrupted my thoughts. A tiny smile broke across my face as I walked over to her slowly. Her body was so small and fragile looking in my arms. Like if she would be dropped, she would break into millions of pieces. She took a deep breath and I paused, hoping that she wouldn't wake up yet, but she only turned a little. She snuggled closer into my chest.

If she wouldn't of been in my arms, I would of jumped with joy like a 6 year old after he had gotten a new toy. My smile grew wider as I continued walking.

Alice stood next to Jasper with her eyes narrowed. _Doesn't change anything, Edward. It's still not right._ She thought, crossing her arms.

Jasper shifted uneasily at both of our moods. I knew this couldn't be easy for him. Feeling Alice's anger, my anger, love, grief, confusion, pain, and fear. All that at once would be enough to make even _me_ go insane.

I ignored Alice as best I could as we ran back to the house. I was feeling the ricochets of Jasper's attempts to calm Alice down. Sometimes it was nice having him around. Even though, sadly, everywhere he went, she followed right behind him. Like a lost dog.

Unfortunately his ability didn't quite help _me_ as much as it should have for I was getting quite annoyed at my "_sister"_ as I laid Bella gently into her bed.

_This is not the way to get her to like you. Put yourself in her shoes for once, Edward. Carlisle and Esme are not going to be happy about this... _her voice was nonstop the entire way home. Tuning her out was far more difficult than it should have been.

_Just, please don't be so hard on her when she wakes up, at least. I mean hell, if I were human and someone kidnapped me, I would run away too._

She had a point there. I know I could have gone about this a different and smoother way, but it was too late now. Whats done is done and I cant change it. It's not like I can erase her memory and make everything go back to the way it was. And I cant with the snap of my fingers, make her like me. I knew that's not how this was going to be. She would need time to adjust. And I would give her that time. My patience was never a big thing for me, I guess I needed Jasper more than I thought.

"Get out, Alice." I said through my teeth after I tucked Bella under the covers. I heard Alice sigh and I could tell she was about to protest, but I cut her off.

"Out!" I snarled warningly. Jasper took her hand and then they were gone. I could hear the engine of the car start and accelerate.

I ran my fingers though my hair and sat down on the chair next to the bed. What was I going to do with her? I told her the consequences of running away, didn't I? Hurting her was the least thing I wanted to do now. I was angry, of course, but at the moment I couldn't quite tell whom I was angry at. Bella or myself. Alice had made some pretty good points, but how can I make this right?

I took a deep breath and stared at Bella. Her face was peaceful as she slept. Her hair was scattered all over the pillow. She was so beautiful.

The silence seemed to last forever as I thought about what to do when she actually did wake. My thoughts were broken by the sound of Bella mumbling. At first, I thought that she was awake, until I heard her snore again.

"Edward." she sighed in her sleep. I felt my mouth drop open from shock. Was she awake? Dreaming? Of course I always knew that she talked in her sleep, but it was different now that she was dreaming about _me. _Saying _my_ name.

"Want to go home." she whimpered.

My mouth pulled into a frown. She was home. With me. This is where she belongs. Forever. God, I wish Jasper was here so that he can make me feel less like a stubborn, greedy, jerk.

I couldn't take it anymore so I left the room. The pain was eating at me like starving rats over a piece of bread.

I needed to get out of the house for a little bit. I needed to calm down. I decided finally that I might as well hunt before she wakes up. That would make me at least a little less angry and more in control of myself. I ran out the door into the woods once again.

**BPOV**

I was running though the forest faster than I could ever imagine. There was a light up ahead and I knew that was where the forest ended. I could see the outline of a tall, muscular figure. I squinted my eyes. "Jacob!" I called and pushed my legs faster. I could see his face more clearly now. He didn't run to me or smile like I thought he would. His eyes looked over past me. Like there was something behind me.

"Jake?" I stopped dead in my tracks as Jacob began to tremble. His fists were in a tight ball and he was breathing quickly through his teeth. He continued to stare past me. The image scared me. I wanted to collapse in his arms and go home forever, but I couldn't move my feet closer.

"Jake, what is it?" suddenly I felt a cold, stone hand on my shoulder, pulling me away from Jacob. I let out a frightened scream. My fights to get out of his hold were unsuccessful. "Stop! Jacob! Please!" I cried as Jacob's shaking figure began to disappear. The light that I was heading for was gone. Lost in the darkness.

"Let go of me! Please, Edward, I want to go home! Let go!" I tried grabbing onto trees or something that would cause him to release me; he kept walking until I let go from the pain in my limbs. He would of pulled my arm off if I didn't.

I heard a bush rustle and a low growl came from it. I stopped my fit for a moment and stared wide-eyed at the bush. Two yellow glowing eyes were looking straight at us. Edward stopped moving too. The dark animal took one step and it was out of the leaves. An enormous russet brown wolf was crouched down as if it were about to pounce. It's eyes were focused on Edward and paid no attention to me. It's eyes were glowing a little but they were not fully yellow. They were nearly brown. Those eyes I had seen so many times before. So familiar, and strange to see them on a wolf. I knew those eyes from someone. They were too _human _to be wolf eyes. I could see emotions in them and feelings. But the over all emotion that I could get from them was rage, anger, fury. A long, low growl came from it's throat.

I shot up straight in the warm, soft bed; shocked out of my dream. Out of the corner of my eye I seen someone move in a chair next to the bed. I gasped and jumped up as I seen Edward staring at me with an intense expression. I backed all the way to the wall and braced myself for the world of pain that was awaiting for me. He got up and walked over to me. I was sobbing now.

"Shh." he cradled my cheek with his hand. I wanted to move away from him or flinch but I knew that that would only make things worse. With his thumb, he removed the tear that was running down my cheek. My skin felt icy from his touch.

Slowly, I looked up into his eyes. I expected the menacing glare of fury; but his eyes were thoughtful, almost sad. They were a golden brown color that were so deep that it was almost like I could see his soul. _Yeah right, Bella. See his soul? As if this monster really had a soul._ The voice fake laughed in my head. Just because he was a vampire didn't mean he didn't have a soul. He _could_, but it's just buried deeper than it should.

I continued to stare. Why wasn't he hitting me yet? I shifted uneasily. He seemed to notice and removed his hand. He walked over and sat on the end of the bed. I stayed put. He slowly extended his arm over the space next to him over the bed. Clearly wanting me to have a seat next to him. I looked at the bed, then at him. His golden eyes were expectantly. With a deep breath and sigh I slowly walked over to him and sat down.

"Bella, I think you know that we will need to discuss this sooner or later," he began, " your actions today have been unacceptable. I do believe I told you what would happen if you should ever run from me, correct?" he waited for me to answer. I nodded. He sighed and I closed my eyes. I wasn't ready for this.

"Open you eyes, Bella. I'm not going to hurt you." I thought I heard the smile as he spoke. I opened my eyes quickly and stared at him in disbelief. Isn't_ going to hurt you, __yet__. _The voice told me evilly.

"I believe that we can go about this an entire different way. I don't want to hurt you, nor do I like doing so. I just want you to love me, Bella, for I love you more than my own life. For the past century I had been alone, now I found you, and I just want to share my life with you, forever." his soft eyes caught mine as he spoke.

I couldn't speak. I just let the silence fill the room. His eyes never left mine and I so desperately wanted to break free from their hold, though it was impossible.

"What are you thinking?" he finally asked.

Um that your clearly insane and bipolar to the extreme! "I'm trying to make sense of all this." I admitted. His brows puckered.

"What is it that's confusing you?"

Did he seriously just ask that? "You know your mood swings are kind of giving me whip lash."

To my surprise, he actually laughed. Now _my_ brows puckered. What the hell was wrong with him? Not that I'm complaining. It's just that he was so strange and odd that it actually kind of fascinated me a little. I didn't feel afraid of him when he was like this. I didn't feel like hiding in a corner or even inside the walls of the house itself. It was like now I could actually talk to him without him hitting me.

_Why would you want to talk to him? He kidnapped you, remember! You shouldn't be sitting with him right now! You should be as far away from this monster as possible._

Once again my musing was interrupted by my stomach growling. I heard it so I was almost positive he did too. I looked up at him again to see a warm smile across his face.

"Shall we go get some food for the human?" he got up from the bed and extended his hand toward me. I warily took it and followed him out of the room.

Edward pulling me along with him out of the room reminded me of my dream. Only this time, I wasn't afraid. I ran my memory over the dream again and lost all focus of the present situation until I finally got to the _"Jacob"_ part. His body was trembling with, what I could tell by putting the clues together from his expression, anger. He sounded like he could lose control of himself any minute and just burst into flames.

Then my mind jumped to the abnormally large wolf. Why wasn't the wolf noticing me? Maybe it didn't see me. No, I had to of seen me. I was right in front of it for crying out loud! Wait, maybe it just had an instinct that Edward was dangerous and was growling for self defense or territorial. That's possible. But those eyes. I just couldn't get them out of my head. I seen them before. I know I have. Not only just every once in a while either, I mean I had seen them _everyday_!

It took me a long while to put the pieces together. Jacob was staring at Edward with the same amount of hate. Jake couldn't be...a...a wolf. Could he? _Of course not Bella! That's impossible! _I wanted so badly to agree with the irritating voice, but what exactly _was _impossible anymore? I mean, how ever long it has been long ago before, I didn't believe in vampires. I just thought that they were creatures of dark stories and tales that were made up by some old time Hollywood writer that just got rich from scaring little kids. There was no such thing! But boy was I wrong.

At least these vampires were different than the ones in the movies. These vampires didn't exactly look dead. Just really pale and cold. These vampires can go out in sunlight and not get burned to ashes. They just sparkled like they were made of millions of tiny little diamonds. These vampires didn't have fangs. At least, I didn't notice any. No doubt their teeth are very thin and sharp that they can go straight through my skin like butter.

Is there really such a thing as werewolves, too? What, were witches and goblins and sorcerers real too? When someone can actually come up with an explanation and answer my question about what is or is not impossible, I sure as hell would like to know!

_It was just a dream, Bella. Just because you had a dream that Jacob was a wolf doesn't exactly mean that he is one in reality. Calm down. _The voice was once again right. God I hated that voice.

Edward set down a plate with sausage on two pieces of bread in front of me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks." I mumbled and began picking at it. Everything was so bizarre. I could no longer tell the difference between reality and fantasy. Nothing made sense anymore.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? **

**Reviews make me smile! (and update faster ;) )**

**Thanks to everyone who has subscribed to this story and added it to their favs. Really appreciated.**


End file.
